conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Maghreb
) ⵜⴰⴳⵍⴷⵉⵜ ⵏ ⵜⴰⵎⴰⵣⵖⴰ Tageldit-n-Tamazgha ( ) Royaume du Maghreb ( ) |common_name = Maghreb |image_flag = Flag of Maghreb.png |image_coat = Emblem of Maghreb.png |motto = Our King, Our Homeland, Our Freedom ملكنا، وطننا، حريتنا |national_anthem = قَسَمًا Kassaman |image_map =Map of Maghreb2.png |map_width = 220px |capital = |latd= 36 |latm= 42 |latNS=N |longd= 3 |longm= 13 |longEW=E |official_languages = |recognised_languages = |ethnic_groups = and others |demonym = Maghrebi Maghrebian |government_type = |leader_title1 = King |leader_name1 = Mohammed VI |leader_title2 = Prime Minister |leader_name2 = Abdelaziz Bouteflika (PLN) |legislature = Parliament | sovereignty_type = Independence from France |established_event1 = exiled |established_date1 = 1953 |established_event2 = |established_date2 = 1954 |established_event3 = signed |established_date3 = 1962 |established_event4 = Constitution ratified |established_date4 = 1962 |established_event5 = recognized as King |established_date5 = 1963 |area_km2 = 2,991,901 |area_sq_mi = 1,155,252 |area_rank = 8th |population_estimate = 84,330,996 |population_estimate_rank = 16th |population_estimate_year = 2014 |GDP_nominal = $382.614 billion |GDP_nominal_rank = 32th |GDP_nominal_year = 2013 |GDP_nominal_per_capita = $4,537 |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = 103rd |Gini_year = 2010 |Gini_change = |Gini_category = medium |Gini = 37.6 |HDI_year = 2013 |HDI = 0.691 |HDI_category = medium |HDI_rank = 107th |currency = Maghrebi rial(ريال) |currency_code = MGR |time_zone = Maghrebi Standard Time |utc_offset = +00:45 |date_format = dd-mm-yyyy |drives_on = right |cctld = .mg |calling_code = +215 |aircraft_registration = TM }} Maghreb ( : المغرب; : ⵜⴰⵎⴰⵣⵖⴰ; : Maghreb) officially known as the Kingdom of the Maghreb (مملكة المغرب; ⵜⴰⴳⵍⴷⵉⵜ ⵏ ⵜⴰⵎⴰⵣⵖⴰ; Royaume du Maghreb) is a sovereign state in the Greater Maghreb region of North Africa. It borders Mauritania and the disputed Western Sahara to the southwest, Mali and Niger to the south, and Libya to the east. It also borders the Atlantic Ocean to the west, and Gibraltar and the Mediterranean Sea to the north. The capital and largest city is Algiers. The population is 84,330,996, ranked 16th, between and Germany. The area is 2,991,901 km2, ranked 8th between and Argentina. Maghreb is a unitary parliamentary constitutional monarchy. It is subdivided into 26 regions, or ʾaqālīm (أَقَالِيم), which are further subdivided into 66 departments, or ʾaqsām (أَقْسَام). The current king, Mohammed VI, belongs to the . He is the son of Hassan II. The prime minister is Abdelaziz Bouteflika, of the National Liberation Front, who defeated Abdelillah Benkirane, of the People's Independent Democrtatic Party, in the 2013 elections. The Maghrebi Parliament is divided into two houses, the House of Representatives, the lower house, and the National Council, the upper house. The National Council has 104 members, with four elected from each region. The House of Representatives has 396 members, who are approportioned to the regions based on population. Throughout its history, the area has been inhabited by several cultures, such as the prehistoric Aterians, Capsians, and Proto-Berbers. It has been ruled by a number of different groups, including the Carthaginians, the Romans, the Ottoman Empire, and the French colonial empire. In 1954, the marked the beginning of the in . The revolution soon spread to the French protectorates of and , and in 1962, the were signed, granting independence to all three overseas colonies of France. A constitution was ratified, unifying the areas, and Mohammed V was recognized as king. Etymology "Maghreb" derives from maghrib, Arabic for west, which derives from the verb gharaba (‏غرب, ‘to depart, withdraw’). The term was originally used as the name of the Greater Maghreb, the western region of North Africa, formerly called the Barbary Coast. The Berber word Tamazgha (‘land of the Berbers’) is also used as a name for the region, as well as the nation of Maghreb. The name "Kingdom of the Maghreb" is the official name, however Kingdom of Maghreb is sometimes used unofficially. Two demonyms are used. The most common is Maghrebi, but the more modern term Maghrebian is also used. History Prehistory Maghreb is believed to have been inhabited by Berbers since at least 10,000 BC. Around 3,500 BC, a tilt in the Earth's orbit lead to the rapid desertification of the Sahara, leading to a cultural barrier between Saharan and Sub-Saharan Africa. Antiquity Many ports were constructed and controlled along the coast by the Phoenicians, and then by the Carthiginians. After Carthage fell in the Third Punic War, Rome established the . In 430, Barbarian invaders attacked and established the . A century later, conquered the area. Byzantine rule lasted for 150 years. Afterwards, Berbers controlled the area. Middle Ages In the Middle Ages, with the spread of Islam, Arabs came to the area in early times. The Arabic language became widespread later, under the . During this period, the region was divided into three areas that roughly corrresponded with the three French territories. Early Modern For a period of time, the had loose control over the region. Modern History In the early 19th century, the area came under French control. On 20 August 1953, the French forced Sultan Mohammed V of the protectorate of Morocco into exile in Corsica, and replaced him with Mohammed Ben Aarafa, a distant relative. A year later, on 1 November 1954, guerilla warriors from the National Liberation Front (FLN) in the territory of Algeria led a number of attacks on civilian and military targets, in what would become known as the Toussaint Rouge (Red All Saint's Day). Supporters of Mohammed V in Morocco were inspired by the FLN and also began engaging in acts of violence against the French colonialists, forming the Moroccan Army of Liberation. The FLN soon began attacks in the protectorate of Tunisia, and the Neo Destour, a Tunisian rebel group, joined them and also began to attack civilians and colonial forces. By 1956, this fighting had developed into full-scale guerilla war as the Maghrebi War of Independence. Despite French counter-insurgency efforts, the rebel groups enjoyed political success, especially with the fall of the unstable Fourth French Republic in 1958. As France regained control over its North African territory, opposition to French rule grew, and Charles de Gaulle, President of the new Fifth French Republic, convoked the first Maghrebi independence referendum in 1961, and in 1962, the Évian Accords granted independence to its North African territories under the Provisional Government of the Maghrebi State. The idea of a constitutional monarchy in the Maghreb spread from Morocco and gained support from some nationalist and moderate groups, and in 1963, the proposed monarchy was chosen instead of a republic by a referendum. Mohammed V returned from exile and was crowned King of the Maghreb.